sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Espio the Chameleon
*''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic X'' |realcreator = Sega Corporation |artist = Nobuhiko Honda |englishactor = *Bill Corkery *David Wills *Troy Baker *Matthew Mercer |japanactor = Yuuki Masuda |otheractor= *Antoine Nouel *Silvio Pandolfi *Claudio Moneta *Andreas Hofer *Dani Albiac |age = 16 |nickname = Camaleão |species = Camaleão |gender = Homem |height = 110 cm (3' 7") |weight = 36 kg |skin color = Fúcsia, pêssego, amarelo |eye color = Dourado |attire = |alignment = Bom |affiliation = Chaotix |likes = *Treinar *Paz e silêncio *Seus amigos *Vector *Charmy *Silver *Knuckles *Sonic *Shadow *Pesquisas *Auto-disciplina *Liberdade *Velocidade *Perigo *Independência *Justiça |dislikes = *Acordos desonestos *Dr. Eggman *Imaturidade *Ser irritado *Jogos *As travessuras de Charmy |skills = |moves = *Chroma Camo *Dash *Grind Step *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Leaf Swirl *Ninja Arts: Camouflage *Rocket Accel *Shuriken *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Triangle Jump *Triple Jump }} |ability type = Velocidade }} é um personagem fictício da [[Sonic the Hedgehog (série)|série Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Ele é um camaleão antropomórfico, que aparece principalmente como um inteligente guerreiro ninja e membro da Agência de Detetives Chaotix. Ali, ele trabalha junto com Vector the Crocodile e Charmy Bee para resolver os casos que recebem, onde ele põe suas habilidades em uso. Embora inicialmente seja cabeça quente quando foi apresentado, Espio se torna uma pessoa calma, séria, e disciplinada cuja personalidade cautelosa o torna um membro vital de seu time, que balanceia a tolice de seus amigos. História ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' Espio aparece pela primeira vez em Knuckles' Chaotix para o Sega 32X. No manual em inglês, ele é descrito como um amigo cabeça-quente de Knuckles the Echidna (o surpreendentemente sofisticado Charmy Bee impede que ele perca a cabeça), está visitando "Carnival Island" quanndo Dr. Robotnik a ataca. O manual japonês diz que Espio, um detetive, foi investigar a ilha misteriosa que emergiu do mar. Em ambos os casos, ele é atacado por Dr. Robotnik e Metal Sonic que tenta capturá-lo. Knuckles o salva dos dois, e Espio automaticamente se torna seu parceiro para o estágio de treino. Após isso, Espio pode ser escolhido no Combi Catcher antes dos níveis. Espio pode andar nas paredes e tetos, e usar seu ataque de redemoinho ao invés do ataque de giro comum. ''Sonic the Fighters'' Espio aparece como um dos oito lutadores jogáveis em Sonic the Fighters. Na história, Espio é um dos oito personagens que tentam coletar as oito Esmeraldas do Chaos para viajar ao espaço e destruir a Death Egg II de Eggman. Espio é o quarto personagem a lutar no modo história, e seu estágio é Mushroom Hill, uma parte da Angel Island que aparece em Sonic & Knuckles. No jogo, Espio é um lutador médio-forte, e suas habilidades especiais incluem usar seu ataque de redemoinho e atacar com sua língua longa. ''Sonic Heroes'' .]] Em ''Sonic Heroes, Espio, Vector, e Charmy formaram uma agência de detetives (anteriormente, apenas Espio era um detetive). Eles são contactados por um cliente anônimo via um walkie-talkie que foi entregado a eles. Espio não confia na voz, mas Vector e Charmy aceitam o trabalho após serem prometidos muito dinheiro, e Espio vai junto após Vector o lembrar de sua política de nunca recusar trabalho que paga. No jogo, Espio é o membro veloz do Time Chaotix, o que significa que ele pode correr mais rápido que os outros, e cria redemoinhos pequenos para vários propósitos. Diferente dos membros de velocidade dos outros três times, Espio pode ficar invisível, jogar grandes shurikens e ficar parado nas paredes indefinidamente. Ele e os outros dois lutam com o Team Dark e Team Rose, o primeiro porque Rouge acredita que eles também estão atrás do tesouro de Eggman, e eles acreditam que Team Dark estão afiliados com Eggman, e o segundo por causa de um desentendimento que faz Cream achar que eles sequestraram Chocola após Espio dizer para ela dar Cheese para ele. No fim da história, o cliente é resgatado da base de Eggman, e acontece que é o próprio Dr. Eggman, para a surpresa de Espio. Eggman revela que foi traído e capturado pelo maligno Neo Metal Sonic, que juntou as informações de todos e então se transforma em Metal Madness logo depois. Team Chaotix juntou as Esmeraldas do Caos através do jogo, com Espio segurando a vermelha. Team Chaotix então atrasa Metal Madness para ganhar tempo para Sonic, Tails, e Knuckles se transformarem em suas super transformações. No fim do jogo, Eggman tenta fugir, mas Chaotix vai atrás dele para coletar sua recompensa prometida. Referências Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Chaotix Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Tipos de velocidade Categoria:Camaleões Categoria:Personagens jogáveis Categoria:Ninjas